The Suit
by WesG.489
Summary: A story of a boy and his two brothers, that after their family is killed by a gang known as the R.F., join their planet's police forceG.P.D. and work to destroy the organization.


_**The Suit**_

_**Characters**_

**_Charles: The main character of the book, he comes from a family of fighters. About 5'4" with blond hair, he doesn't exactly take on the physique of his parents and other siblings. He is not so much against fighting, but he is more into developing his brain than his body. That is until he meets Master Wong, a karate instructor. After his family is killed by the mob, he joins the G.P.D. the planet of Terrinth's police department. _**

**_Timmy, Lisa, Joseph, Jason, Angela, and Tommy: Timmy and Lisa are Charles parents, and the others his brothers and sisters. They are all killed by the mob, except for Tommy and Joseph. When the firefighters checked his house after it burned down, his brother Jason was missing. _**

**_Master Tsi Wong: The head instructor of a Karate school, he helps Charles learn the martial arts and is a fatherly figure to the boy. He later teaches his brothers, Tommy and Joseph. _**

**_Terry Smith: The leader of Charles, Tommy, and Joseph's unit, he is a quick-thinking young man that has earned his position. He has proven useful in the field and is irreplaceable. A good commander who gives orders as well as well as he likes to get his hands dirties with his men._**

**_Boris Coslovin: a veteran of the G.P.D., he has many scares to show his experience, the chief of them the scar that goes diagonally down his face. He prefers to use the broad sword attached to his back, but also uses a large mounted machine gun he took from a helicopter with 10 revolving barrels that uses a belt that can hold up to 500 bullets and uses armor piercing rounds. He often helps Charles when he is in a bad spot and keeps him from going off of the edge._**

**_Excaliber: The leader of the mutants, he is 9'0" tall with a layer of skin made out of rhino hide and mythril, melted in fires of 1000 degrees Celsius and then bonded with his skin. He has two blades shooting from his elbows as well as three spikes protruding from his head and knifelike claws that can penetrate anything but mythril. He was a Russian commando and is a brilliant strategist, a man you do not want to mess with._**

**_Arnold Vlostok: Excaliber's older brother, he stands at 7'6.He carries a large gatling gun/ missile launcher combo with the barrels around five tubes that launch heat-seeking missiles. He also carries two large combat knifes made out of mythril. He wants to take leadership of the team, but knows the consequences should he try._**

**_The Strongman: The muscles have been illegally enhanced with terroblatin, a substance greater than all of the steroids in the world. He mostly relies on brute force to get the job done, but enjoys using a pair of shark skin gloves in brawls._**

**_The Twins, Leon and Sable: Known as the twins of light and dark, they both wear black pants and a black undershirt topped with a blue vest. They have a scar on separate hands from when their father used it as an identifying mark. They both wield two single-bladed swords, sheathed at the side and diagonally on the belt. The swords bear the circle with claws emblem which means, " Live by the sword, die by the sword." Great acrobats and masters of agility, the muscles in their legs have been enhanced, giving them super speed. _**

**_Vamp, the life-force vampire: A man that has had his hands mutated so that he can suck the very life out of people and other living organisms. He has a shadowy past with no family or friends in it, only hate and anger._**

**_Shauni, the shape shifter: A girl of about twenty, she can manipulate the structure of her bones and change the color of the pigment in her cells. She is also a master of stealth and of the twin daggers._**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Beginning**_

**_Charles dreamed he was flying through the country in a Harley-Davidson, the breeze blowing in his hair. And then there was a cliff in front of him and he was flying off of it into a void of nothingness. This was usually how his dreams ended. He woke up with his face smashed against the hard wood floor in his room._**

**_"It's about time you wake up, runt," his brother Jason said. He turned over to see his older brother Jason towering over him. He was about 5'6 with jet-black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his favorite Chicago Bulls hat with blue jeans and a Cincinnati baseball cap turned around backwards. _**

**_"Leave him alone, or I'll kick your butt," Charles oldest brother Joseph said as he entered the room and started to wake his youngest brother, Tommy, up. "If you tried to do that to me, I would break your nose," Joseph said harshly to Jason. Joseph was about 6'0 with brown hair and green eyes. He had his G.P.D. uniform on, a regular black bulletproof vest with the G.P.D. symbol over black jeans._**

**_"Whatever," Jason says as he kicks Charles in the gut. "Come on, maggot, get up." _**

**_In a flash, Joseph kicks his brother Jason in the back of the knee, and before he hits the ground, slams his knee against his back and puts his elbow against his throat. " Get out or I'm going to kick your butt." He pulls back his knee, letting his brother hit the floor, then picks him up by the collar and kicks him out the door of Charles' room._**

**_"Thanks, bro," Charles says as he picks himself up off the floor. Charles is about 5'5 with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. _**

**_" You need to quit letting him bully you like that," Joseph says in a stern but kind voice. "Anyways, you need to hurry up and get ready for school or you'll miss your bus. And you know how dad gets when that happens. Well, it's time for me to go to work. Be good and maybe I'll take you to the movies tonight with one of your friend. What's his name? The Justin guy?"_**

**_" Yeah, that's his name," Charles says, hiding his excitement in his voice. " See you later, bro." Charles decides on a black tee with a blue long-sleeved button up shirt which he wears upon and with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows over a pair of tan khakis. Walking into the kitchen, he sees his dad, mom, two brothers, and sister eating breakfast around the kitchen table. His dad is about 6'5 with gray/black hair and green eyes, his mother 5'9 with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His sister is almost identical to her mother, so much now that visitors mistake them for twins. Jason stared at him with a look that could have killed if such things could. His dad stood up and they crossed paths walking in the hall between the kitchen and the stairs. Suddenly his dad put his arm around his throat and acted like he was going to put him in a sleeper hold._**

**_"Nice to see the sleeping prince wake out of his beauty sleep," his dad said in between. _**

**_"Yeah, you know me, need my beauty sleep."_**

**_"All right," his dad said to everyone, " have a good time at school, and Jason, don't give Charles a hard time today. Bye, everyone." Charles dad walks out the door._**

**_Charles walks into the kitchen and over to the table and picks up a piece of toast. In between mouthfuls of food he converses with his little brother Tommy. Tommy looks like his oldest brother except two times shorter. After breakfast, the children board their separate buses and go to school. _**

**_Another day of school is almost over, except this is no normal day. This is Friday, the day before the two-day weekend. Kids are anxious to hear the sound that will release them from their prison of doom. Suddenly, the glorious sound rings forth and is joined by a noise of multitudes of kids running, speaking, and the slamming of doors, lockers, etc. Charles is talking to his best friend, Justin Kryles, a nerd with braces, glasses, and bad acne, a.k.a. the typical nerd. Discussing the trip to the movies tonight, both boys are excited about seeing their favorite movie of all time, Violence and Gore. As their getting ready to head for their buses, Charles brother Jason and his buddy, some other school bully, come around the corner into 6th grade hall from the 8th grade wing of the building. _**

**_" What's the hurry, runt," Jason says as he looks at his friend and snickers. " Because I was thinking that you had detention. Put him in the locker," he says to his fat and ugly friend. They both grab Charles by the arms and shove him in his own locker, close the door, and put the lock in place._**

**_"Let me out of here, freaks," Charles screams, but to no avail. His brother and his dumb henchman scare off his nerdy friend and then leave for their buses leaving Charles trapped in his locker._**

**_When Jason and Tommy got home without Charles, his mother was worried. She asked Jason where he was at, but he lied and told her he had went over to Justin's house but had forgotten to call home. She called Justin's house and when he swore that he was not there, she decided to get rough with her rebellious son._**

**_She went into the kitchen where Jason was munching on a sandwich and smacked him in the face, knocking him on his back as she screamed, " What did you do to Charles?"_**

**_" Calm down, mom," he said to no avail. " Kenny (Jason's bud) and I just locked him in his locker. It was just a prank. I'm sure the principal or janitor will find him and let him out." He giggled to stress the point but his mom's countenance stayed the same. _**

**_" I don't know what the heck I am going to do with you, Jason. Dang it, your dad and I try hard to raise you in the best way possible, but if you don't straighten up, your dad's going to break your nose. All right young man, get to the car. We're going to school to pick up your brother right now." Jason and his mom get in the car and drive to the school to get Charles._**

**_Meanwhile at school, Charles had given up screaming and pounding on the locker door, mostly because his throat and hands were soar. Then, he hears the sound of whistling. With renewed vigor, he slams his hands against the door and screams at the top of his lungs. The whistling stops and he can hear footsteps coming in his direction. Keys jangle and suddenly the door opens to reveal an old Asian man with wrinkled skin and black hair wearing a janitor's uniform motioning for him to get out. He gets out of the locker, his limbs soar from being crammed in such a small space._**

**_" Who did this to you, son?" the janitor says._**

**_" My older brother," Charles replies._**

**_" That's terrible. By the way, my name is Tsi Wong, formerly the master of the local karate class. So, does your brother pick on you regularly?"_**

**_" Yeah, but I'm not strong enough to do anything about it. Usually my oldest brother stands up for me, but he has a job know, so at school, I'm an open target." _**

**_" That is not good, my son," the old man says. " Would you be interested in some self-defense classes to help you counter your brother's bullying?" _**

**_" I would, but my family is kind of poor, so there is no way that I could afford a class..."_**

**_Interrupting the boy, the old man says, " It would be free of charge of course. If you are interested, I'll teach you after school starting next week." Noticing the boy starting to come up with an excuse he says, " And I'll even drive you home." _**

**_Charles expression changes from a frown to a smile and he shakes the janitor's hand and then they both walk outside as Charles' mother pulls in the school parking lot. _**

**_Charles mother threw the door open and ran to her son, picking him up in a hug that felt like a death move. Sitting him down she asked him a million questions about if he was ago, if he needed to go to the doctor, etc., but he brushed them off with a simple no. She thanked Mr. Wong and they both got to the car and went home. Charles told his mom about the self-defense classes the man was offering and she thought it was a great idea. When they got home, it was time for a weekend of fun for everyone, and for once, Jason wasn't mean to his brother for a little while._**

**_True to his word, Charles started training under Master Tsi Wong the following week. It was hard sometimes but he had a good time and learned a good amount of important self-defense moves. By the end of the week, Master Tsi Wong had considered having him tested for his orange belt (first belt level). Seeing as how his pupil was doing so well, Master Wong took him to a Japanese diner for dinner. They talked about what he was going to teach Charles next among other stuff. When dinner was over, Master Wong offered to give him a ride home but he told Master Wong he would walk since his home was so close to the restaurant. The two friends said their goodbyes and parted ways. On his way home, Charles ran into a group of thugs mugging what looked like a scientist. The scientist had some sort of briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. "How strange, Charles thought. He decided to stay and watch. Judging from their dialogue, they were prob. members of Revolutionary Force, or R.F., a national crime syndicate with ties to drug peddling, leader assassination attempts, etc. He had heard about them from Joseph, seeing as they were the #1 target on the G.P.D.'s hit list. The man was mumbling incoherently, but he could understand the thugs clearly. This man would prob. die unless he intervened. Also, he thought of this as a good time to test his new moves. Stepping out from behind the point he was hiding behind, he addressed the thugs. " Hey, scum, I got your ticket right here."_**

**_The thugs turned around to see a middle- aged kid staring at them in some kind of strange position. " Better run off, kid, before something bad accidentally happens. _**

**_" Why don't you make me, frog face," he said to the nearest thug. _**

**_The guy turned to his partner. " Can I shoot him, please?" _**

**_" Dang it, Monty, we can't afford any screw-ups. But we don't know how much this kid knows. Let's go in close and slice his throat."_**

**_" Yeah, Butch, that sounds good," the thug said as he pulled out a switchblade and pulled out the blade. " Come here, little boy." _**

**_Charles waited for the man to get closer. As the man lunged with the knife, he deflected it with an open handed swipe and then punched the man firmly in the jaw with his other hand. The guy staggered but come down with the knife in a sweeping motion. Grabbing the man's knife arm he directed the knife into the thug's stomach and then kneed him in the face, putting the thug one down for the count. The second thug pulled out a gun and pointed it at Charles. Knowing it was better to surrender than charge an armed maniac; he put his arms up and faced the villain. " So you think you're something with those fancy moves. Well, those moves can't stop bullets. So eat lead, bra..." _**

**_The thug's words were cut off by the report of three shots. The thug fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, his gun clattering against the ground. Behind the thug was his brother with his 9mm out in firing position. "Great job, bro. When did you learn moves like that?"_**

**_" From the guy at school," Charles replied. " He's the janitor but was once a great karate master." _**

**_"Wow, I'll have to get him to teach me someday. Anyways, those guys back there were bad news. You probably guessed this already but they were R.F.s. I just hope there is no one else around. Come on; let's go to the movies or something like that." They both get in Joseph's car and drive off to the movies to relax._**

**_On top of a hillside with a plain view of what had happened below, a man in a black trench coat and hat throws a pair of binoculars into the passenger seat of his black sedan. In a menacing voice he talks to the scientist the thugs were roughing up. " Mr. Sanders, you have served your purpose to the R.F. Goodbye, " he says as he pulls out a 9mm and shoots the scientist between the eyes, the body falling onto the grassy hillside. " However, I do require your briefcase. After cutting the dead man's hand off that was connected to the briefcase, he gets in the sedan and drives off while dialing the boss. The line cuts on and a gruff voice answers. " Sir, we have a problem. No sir, I have the briefcase, but there might be a leak unless you send me a team of men so I can, solve the problem." He cuts off the phone and goes to the designated spot for the pick-up._**

**_" That was a great movie," Charles said as they drove home._**

**_The continued to laugh and talk about their favorite scenes until they were about six blocks away and saw smoke. Joseph involuntarily steps harder on the gas pedal, hoping that it is not his house that is on fire. When they get there, their house is a large fireball of glory, fire trucks in the driveway and lined down the street. Stretchers carrying his father, mother, and sister go rolling by and are put into ambulances that sped away to the downtown hospital. He looks around and sees Tommy sitting in the back of an ambulance with a ventilator on. He runs to his brother while Joseph asks the deputy on the scene about what had happened._**

**_" Miss, is my brother going to be fine?" Charles asks the EMP._**

**_" Yeah, he is going to be just fine," she says." We just have him on a ventilator to ease his lungs. Are those your parents in that house?"_**

**_" Yes ma'am, they were."_**

**_" Jump in, I'll talk you to the hospital to see them. They were in critical condition, so the sooner you get there, the better." Charles told his brother he was going with the EMP to the hospital and then left._**

**_At the hospital, it was mass chaos as doctors ran back and forth, bringing back life and watching helplessly as it slipped away. Charles sat in the waiting room for about two hours before word cam that his mom and dad had died of bullet wounds. The good news was that his sister was conscious but still in critical condition. He would be allowed to visit her for just a couple of minutes. He walked in to see his sister attached to all kinds of needles, with bags leaking fluids through them._**

**_" Sis, who did this to you and our parents? Where is Jason?" he asked. _**

**_Although she could barely talked, she told them that the R.F. had done this. They had been eating dinner when some men had bust into our house. Dad tried to stop them but they shot him. Then after deciding we were too dangerous alive, they shot all of us. But for some reason, they took Jason's body. Then they set the house on fire and left. After telling her story, Charles' sister started coughing up blood and in a few seconds the monitor flat lined. Nurses and doctors rushed in and tried their best. But despite their efforts, she died that night. That same night, Charles swore to avenge himself on the R.F._**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Simple Mission?**_

_**9 years later**_

**_Charles stared up at the 10-story building that was the headquarters of the G.P.D. After the incident, Joseph tried to take care of his younger siblings to the best of his ability. Regardless of the trauma he had been through, Charles managed to graduate with high honors. Following in his brother's footsteps, he joined the G.P.D. and after a few years of training was assigned to his brother's unit. Today was supposed to be just another regular day, filled with boring patrols, topped with boring paper work, and then sugarcoated with a boring night and restless dreams. Walking into the office, he heard the usual sounds of phones ringing, feet shuffling, countless people talking at the same time, etc. Walking up to the front desk, he showed his badge to Sherry, the receptionist. She was thin, with wavy black hair, blue eyes, and a figure most girls would kill for. Although, most of the time she wore glasses, whenever she took them off, she glowed with the radiance of a goddess. But on the downside, she was a total klutz. _**

**_" Good morning, Sherry, and might I say that you look lovely this morning," Charles said as she handed him his badge back. " Say, are you doing anything tonight? I was thinking, ya know, if maybe_ _we could go somewhere for dinner tonight? Say, the Karg Jar Bay or maybe that place with the romantic music. What do you say?"_**

**_" Sorry, I'm busy tonight with. Night classes at the National G.P.D. College," she said as she picked up a stack of reports and started to walk to the boss' office. _**

**_At about that time, Terry Smith walked in the building. He was in his late 20's with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing the G.P.D. uniform. Walking over to the reception desk, he nudges Charles and says, " I'll give her five seconds before she trips. 1 2 3 4 5." Right as he said 5, Sherry tripped, dropping all the stack of files she was carrying and her glasses flying onto the floor. Terry chuckled to himself, but was quitted by the death-look that Charles gave him. Walking over to the clumsy receptionist, he handed her the glasses and started helping her pick up the files. At that exact moment, Boss Thompson came charging out of his office. A fat ham in his fifties, he had graying hair and a handlebar mustache. He was wearing black pants, with a white shirt and red suspenders. _**

**_" Dang it, Sherry, how many times do I have to tell you to quit being such a freckin klutz and wrecking everything. Now clean up this dang mess and get back to work." He walked back into his office and slammed the door for emphasis. _**

**_" Thanks, Charles," she said as he handed her the files. _**

**_" I love you Sherry," Charles said as he grabbed her hand and started kissing it. Sherry punched him in the face, knocking him over her desk and making a bruise on his forehead._**

**_" Now get back to work," she screamed._**

**_It was about 6 when his brother Joseph made a surprise visit to Charles' cubicle. It had been a boring day as usual consisting of paperwork, more paperwork, and to give him something different to do, the boss had given him some more paperwork. At that instant, he was sitting in his computer chair, thinking of ways to get rid of paperwork. " Hmm," he thought to himself. " We could nuke all of the major rain forests in the world, or perhaps send all of the people that work in paper factories to concentration camps." Laughing to himself, he didn't notice his brother was in his cubicle until his brother pulled his chair over, smacking his ground and making his see stars. _**

**_" What the heck do you think your doing, you idiot," Charles screamed. " Trying to give me a heart attack at 22. You want me to kick your butt." _**

**_" Well, as much as I would like to see you try, I only came here to tell you that we have a code red mission. Report to the briefing room, ASAP." Finished with his message delivery, he walked off to tell the others. _**

**Walking into the briefing room, he could see the truth of his brother's words. Agents milled about, everyone wondering what the boss was getting ready to tell them. Finally, Boss Thompson came out with a stack of papers and ordered everyone to sit around the large table in the middle of the room.**

**" Ahem," he started, " I bet you all are wondering why I had all of you called here. A situation has developed at the Art's Center at the downtown plaza. Security tape shows R.F. forces entering the building, killing the guards, and taking hostages. Normally, this would have been classified as a code yellow alert, but tonight was The Gala of History and Art. One of the prime hostages is the governor of our District, #18. We estimate between 30 and 50 men armed with small arms. They seem to be concentrated around the main gallery where the governor was giving his speech. It seems they are attempting to steal the main attraction, an ancient sword crafted by the Sagradorians, an ancient tribe of Terrinth. Our main objectives are to rescue the hostages and to stop the R.F. from stealing the ancient sword. Needless, to say, if we fail any to fulfill any of these objectives, it will result in countless collateral damage. You will be inserted on the roof of the building by helo and then extracted the same after you have completed the mission. For you fine gentlemen, this should be a simple mission. Now go suit up and God speed." With that he left the stage for his office, and all the agents on the mission went to get ready for a night of fun.**

**In the locker room, Charles' had pulled out his bulletproof vest and a black beret he was favorable of. Slamming his locker and putting the lock in place, he turned around to see his friend, Boris Coslovin. A Russian of stocky build, he had his brown hair cut to regulation and brown eyes. The thing that stood out most about him were the many scars that he had which he lovingly called "trophies". He was wearing a standard bulletproof vest and a black baseball cap with the G.P.D. insignia on it. **

**" Looking forward to getting some bad guys today, Charles," Boris said in a bear-like voice. **

**" Ready as ever." Both friends walked down the hallway towards the weapon room.**

**When they reached the weapons room, Charles picked up a M16 and checked the sights. He then picked up a clip, inserted it into the gun, cocked it, and then fitted a laser point on the tip. Satisfied, he picked up two more clips and walked over to the pistol table. He preferred the Desert Eagle. He picked one up, inserted a clip, flipped on the safety, holstered it, and then packed 3 more clips. Boris walked over to a gun rack in the corner and lifted the gatling gun he used. Inserting a belt into the side, he gingerly wrapped it around the gun's frame, then wrapped two more belts diagonally across his chest. He then hefted the large broadsword he had taken with him from Russia and strapped it across his back, and clipped three fragmentation grenades to his waist. Joseph came in a moment later and pulled a Mark S3 Gas-powered Sniper Rifle out of the gun closet. Inserting a 10 round magazine, he flipped the safety and packed two extra magazines. Finally, the leader, Terry Smith, walked in and picked up an M16 with a M203 grenade launcher. Inserting a clip, hitting the safety, and packing two extra clips in his belt, four fragmentation grenades, two incendiary rounds, and three smoke grenades. He picked up two nine millimeter's, inserted clips, packed four extra in his belt clip. After picking out their weapons, they walked towards they helicopter pad. Jumping in the stealth chopper, Terry nodded to the pilot and they headed off towards their destination: The Art's Center.**

**" All right, Team Bravo, you're coming to a warm welcome," the pilot said as they approached the building. **

**Terry looked through the binoculars. " Looks like there are 4 or 5 boogies on the ceiling, two with sniper rifles the others with AK-47's. All right, Joseph, work your magic." **

**Standing on the roof, the terrorists could feel a slight drat. **

**" Dang," one of them said. " Why did those freak twins have to put us on roof watch? They know that the G.P.D. will be too afraid for the governor's sake to make any moves." **

**" Watch your tongue," one of the other terrorists said. " You know what they say about those twins. Once when a couple of thugs just thought bad about them, they were hacked up and dead before they realized that they had even moved." **

**" That's a load of bull," one of the snipers said. " You know that is just a..." trailing off, the men looked to see a headless body fall to the ground. **

**" What the h..."stopping as the head disappeared. The rest fell likewise. **

**The helicopter came in and the four men rappelled to the roof. **

**" I'll circle around the building," the pilot said. " Radio in when you have the package and are ready for extraction." **

**" All right," Terry said. " Team Leader out. All right guys, let's go break up the party." **

**" Hey, Terry, look what I found," Charles said as he came running to Terry with a CBL walkie-talkie. Right as he handed it to Terry, a message came across the air. " Roof guard, report in." **

**" This is roof guard, everything is okay here," Terry said.**

**" Roof guard, you sound a little raspy." **

**" It's just the wind." **

**" All right, squad leader out." **

**" Crap," Terry said as he hooked the walkie-talkie to his belt. " All right, Charles and I will use silencers on our M16's. Boris and Joseph, keep our extraction secure. If, we need your help, we'll radio you. Okay Charles, let's go," he said as the two agents walked into the building.**

**They had only spotted a couple of guards as they went through the endless corridors of the structure. Finally, they came upon a ventilation shaft entrance. Using his knife, Terry unscrewed the cover and they entered into the shaft. After a couple of minutes, they were above the main showcase room where the hostages were being held. **

**" Only three guards," Terry said as he peered through one of the vents. " Man these guys must be amateurs. Ready to show them the price for underestimating us?" He said as he turned around to make sure Charles was ready. They flipped of the safety on their assault rifles and Terry pulled off the vent. Taking aim for the closest guard, Charles was about to fire when Terry stopped him. He gave him the sign to hush and then both agents listened and watched as two mysterious figures walked into the room. They both looked the same, both wearing blue vests over black shirts and black pants. They were consorting with the guards and mentioned something about the "package". The guards told them it was secure in the basement. After that, they calmly left the room. **

**" Wow," Charles said, " they appear very sinister." **

**" Well," Terry said, " if a was a betting man, I would bet they were the leaders of this operation. First, let's secure the hostages and then head after the leaders." Sighting up their weapons, they took down the four guards in the room and the rappelled down to room. As soon as they hit the ground, they heard the clicks of clips being inserted. They turned around to see about 20 R.F.'s with automatic weapons, all of them pointed at the agents that had entered their trap. Suddenly, the two twins walked out of the shadows. **

**" Well, Leon, look what we have here," one of the twins said.**

**" Look's like we've caught us a couple of agents, Sable," the other said. **

**" Light them up, boys," the other said, " we have more important matters." As they both walked out of the room, various sneers and laughs could be heard among the thugs. Hearing the sound of all the thugs readying their weapons, Charles felt like he was in front of a Spanish firing squad. He could almost see his life flash across his eyes as a door slammed open and the rough cough of bullets being fired off could be heard. "Wait a minute," he thought. " An assault rifle doesn't make that sound." Turning around, he saw Boris spraying down the thugs with his gatling gun.**

**" Boris, we're glad your here," Terry said as he walked over to his team member. " If you hadn't come when you had, we would have been turned into packaged meat. How did you know to come and where we where at?"**

**" A couple of guards went to the roof to check on the guards there. Before we took them out, they mentioned something about two agents being captured in the main gallery, so we took them out and rushed straight here." **

**" Well, in all events, everything has turned out okay," Terry said with a look of concentration on his face. Staring over at the hostages, " Alright, Joseph go bind the hostages. You and I will take them to the roof and get them extracted. Charles and Boris, I want you to follow those two generals and if possible, capture them. I guarantee our interrogators could get some juicy info. out of them. I'll call for back up to come and sweep the building since we have the hostages. I get the feeling there are more men here than estimated in the briefing. You have your orders, now move out."**

**As they went down the hallway trying to find the two R.F. generals, they only encountered light resistance. Light to them being around 50 armed thugs. All of this "light" resistance was always put down with precise aim to the head. They didn't like wasting bullets. Finally, they reached the doors to the Main Exhibit that night. Only five guards were blocking their entrance, and that small entanglement was settled.**

**" I feel sorry for the janitor tomorrow," Charles said as he noticed the thick red and white stains on the walls where blood and brain matter had mixed. Walking into the large chamber, they notice the antique sword on a podium at the end of the room.**

**One of the two generals leapt from one of the tiers in the ceiling saying, " Well, Leon, looks like we have some visitors." **

**" I would say more like unwanted guest," the other said as he walked from behind a curtain at the back of the room. **

**" Let's teach these inferior humans a lesson of trespassing," the first said as both charged the agents. When they reached them, they pulled out rapiers with golden handles and swung at the pair. Boris whipped out his broadsword and deflected the blow easily, but Charles was left to defend with his assault rifle. It held, but after a downward slice, the guy was cut in half and the blade was imbedded in his shoulder. He punched the twin in the face, knocking him back along with the imbedded sword. Red-hot pain shot through his body as blood spurted out of the wound. _Dang, I'm not going to last long unless I get that sword up there. I know it is an antique, but I don't have much of a choice. _He turned his back to his opponent and charged the display case. **

**" Never turn your back on a foe," the general said as he charged Charles and slice his back upon with a diagonal slice. Charles fell on his face and spat up a mouthful of blood. **

**" Charles," Boris shouted. Dang it, what was that kid thinking. He blocked his opponent's next slice, knocked his sword up, and kicked his ribs which knocked the twin into the wall, his head smashing into the wall with a dull thump, his unconscious body hitting the ground. He charged the other general, bringing his sword up, planning on doing a vertical slice through his opponent. But the man was quicker and did a horizontal slice across Boris' waist, bringing blood and the war veteran to his knee's, his broadsword clattering against the ground. The twin then sliced Boris across the face, the old man falling against the ground unconscious. By this time, Charles was on his knees, looking up at the display case through blurred vision. If he couldn't get that sword, he and Boris would certainly die. He staggered to the displayed case and punched through the glass and pulled out the ancient katana in it. Immediately, he felt power surge through his body, as if he had been destined for this sword, and the sword made for him. He unsheathed the blade and held it firmly with both hands, despite his wounded arm.**

**" Come on, you freak, I'm going to kick your butt," Charles challenged the general. **

**" Ha, do not make empty boast," the man said as he charged Charles, rapier out to strike death to his opponent. Swords collided, sparks lighting up the poorly lit room. They blocked and parried for what seemed like hours. Each asking and receiving no quarter. Charles slipped up for a split-second and was rewarded with a fresh slice to the older arm wound. Fresh pain shot through his body as he fought nausea. He dropped the katana and fell on his knees.**

**" Easy fight," the man said. But as he was about to administer the finishing blow, Charles kicked his legs out from under him. The man hit the floor with a dull thump and both spun to pick up dropped weapons. Charles won the speed contest, and as both stood up, Charles spun the katana towards his opponent, catching him off guard and slicing diagonally across his chest. The man grasped his wound, then sheathed his sword. " I can't believe the brothers of light and dark were beaten," he said as he picked up his unconscious brother and jumped out of the window at the back of the room. Charles got up and looked through the broken window. Walking back towards his fallen comrade, he suddenly knelt over from pain, blood-loss, and nausea, throwing up stomach acids and blood on the tile floor. He managed to walk a few steps further before he blacked out.**

**Waking up in a hospital room, he felt a better except for the migraine he felt coming on. A few minutes and a few painkillers later, he was snoozing away. **

**The next morning he woke to find Terry and Sherry in his room.**

**" And to what do I owe this occasion, milady," Charles said in a groggy voice.**

**Sherry seemed to blush as she said in a timid voice, "Just coming to check on a fellow employee." **

**It was Terry's turn to talk next as he asked, "What the heck happened last night?"**

**" It was weird," Charles replied. We caught up to those generals. I used that sword they were displaying. It was weird, because when I picked it up, it was as if I was meant to be there. It was kind of freaky. Oh yeah, how's Boris?" Charles asked as he sat up in bed.**

**" He'll be fine," Terry replied coolly. "It takes more than a bunch of thugs to do in Boris. That man is a bear. Oh yeah, I feel sorry for you when you have to confront the boss for touching that "relic" at the museum last night. He is royally pissed right now. I tried to cover for you, but you'll be walking on dangerous ground for the next couple of weeks." **

**" Ah, that old man will get over it," Charles said with a smug look on his face. On that note, all three friends laughed until their sides hurt. **

**_Somewhere in an underground lab_**

**The scientist stood in front of seven large cylinder-shaped containers, two of them empty.**

**" All right, bring the two twins in here," the scientist told a couple of technicians coming in the door carrying metal stretchers. The bodies of the two twins were placed in the tube and after being inserted with different needles and equipped with breath masks, were filled with a strange, clear fluid. The other canisters all contained different, human looking specimens. Except for one, where the creature inside had been mutilated so horribly, he no longer resembled anything in existence. Yet, the abomination existed as testament to the sins of science. They were all alive, unconscious, but very much alive. Oh, how they wanted revenge. They would eventually get it.**


End file.
